


Dark Cravings

by timelxrd-victorious (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Series: The Time Lord Victorious: Nightbane [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), F/M, Smut, Tumblr Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/timelxrd-victorious
Summary: An invitation to a thank-you-for-saving-our-planet festival held in their honor leads to an unexpected (and intimate) encounter for the Doctor and his new companion, Anjelika Sinclair.[Co-written with Tumblr user nightsangelinthetardis.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr RP prompt: Send “Dark Cravings” for My Muse’s reaction to Yours dragging them into a dark room, pinning them against a wall, and kissing them along their neck…
> 
> Set maybe a few weeks after the end of _Night's Fate_ (and yes, we know we still have to finish that thread).
> 
> Song lyrics are from "Some Sick Dream" by Seraphim Shock.

 

Anjelika was still trying to figure out how they ended up here. What had started as the two of them saving their own arses, ended up as them saving a small village on the planet they had landed on. The villagers had insisted on having a celebration in their honor and in a moment of insanity, the Doctor agreed.

So there they were. Thankfully, the village town hall was large enough to accommodate everyone and still have breathing room. But just. She looked around for him, hoping she could convince him to go. Being here was starting to drive her barmy. The only thing that made it worth it, was that he had changed into a pristine blue suit that fit him like a glove. Paired with a burgundy oxford and a dark blue and red tie, he looked… Yeah, scratch that. That was driving her barmy too. Just for a different reason. And…oh, gods help her, he was wearing the specs of sex…

She wondered sometimes, if he knew. She’d find him occasionally wearing his glasses for, as far as she could tell, no reason at all. But that implied that he might be teasing her. Which, OK, might not be impossible. But he had never shown any signs of wanting her. And she, hopefully, didn’t outwardly show signs that she wanted him. She did, of course. She still felt like she should know him. Something at the back of her mind wouldn’t leave it alone. But she had always thought it best not to push anything. She did know this wasn’t her world and he might not be who her mind was trying to remember. Still…

Anjelika waited until he had walked away from the small group he had been talking to and approached. She swallowed thickly as she noticed his eyes were so dark they were almost black. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a darkened room. Words left her. And then his lips were on her neck, pressing hungry kisses to the overheated skin there

“Doctor…” Anjelika breathed, trying to stay quiet. Her mind was spinning, but she managed to wrap a leg around his slim hip and bury her fingers in his hair. “Yes,” she whimpered next to his ear as she rubbed herself against his leg. “Want you…need you…please…”

He growled, rutted his hips forward even as the fingers of one hand worked at her jeans.  His mouth moved lower, tasted where neck met her shoulder.

She internally cursed herself for not wearing a skirt. Dropping a hand from his hair, Anjelika help him with her jeans, gasping as his mouth moved lower.

His mouth curved briefly in a smirk; then it was gone and he lifted his head to watch her expression as he pulled down her knickers along with her jeans, teased with slender fingers while avoiding where he suspected she wanted him most.

“Tell me where you need me.” Though he said it softly, there was no mistaking that it was anything other than a command.

She growled in frustration, _git!_  she thought to herself as her hips jerked toward his teasing fingers. A whimper escaped her only a moment later when she realized he was purposely avoiding where she needed him most. At his command, even as soft as it was, she felt herself become more slick with want. Anjelika reached for his hand and brought it to her center, trying to push his fingers past her seam. “Here,” she whispered. “Need you here. Please?” she whimpered in need.

“As you wish.” Carefully he eased one, two fingers inside her slick core, started to explore and stretch her. A small growl escaped; his own hips jerked forward. “ _Rassilon_ ,” he hissed. “You’re so hot and wet and I…” He shivered, burrowed his face into the crook of her neck and nipped and lapped at the skin there. “I want to bury myself in you, feel you clenching tight around me as I make you scream my name.” His voice was low, dark, held the faintest hint of a Scottish accent.

As if what he was doing to her wasn’t enough, he used that damn accent. Thankfully, it wasn’t always there, or she’d be a constant puddle. Her hips moved against his fingers, nails scraped against his scalp and neck as tiny whimpers escaped her.

As he spoke, her muscles clenched around his fingers, whimpers became soft cries of need. “Yes,” she whispered close to his ear. She reached with one hand, pressing her hand against the front of his trousers and giving his hardened cock a squeeze. “I want you inside me too. So big and hard…” she murmured between moans.

The Doctor gasped as she squeezed him through his trousers, pulled his fingers out of her and worked quickly at the zip. Then he was inside her and… “ _Fuck_ , Anjelika,” he groaned. Even with his previous ministrations she was tight, and for a moment he wondered if her body would be able to accommodate him. (They could also be caught at any moment, but he could care less about that.)

It was so sudden, the moment between the removal of his fingers and him entering her. She pressed herself closer to him as she bit the shoulder of his suit jacket to quiet her scream. Despite how wet she had become, it still felt like he was stretching her beyond her limits. Had it really been that long? Or was he just that big? Maybe it was both? But in spite of the discomfort, she didn’t want him to stop. In fact, she wanted him to take her hard…

Suddenly, she didn’t care if she was heard. Anjelika let her head fall back against the wall and gripped the Doctor’s arse in both hands, rocking her hips against his as hard as she could, screaming somewhere between pleasure and pain.

His hips quickly figured out and soon joined her rhythm; something deep inside him grinned, chuckled darkly as her screams rang in his ears.

“Yes, that’s it, pet,” he growled, his mouth on her neck, pressing bruising kisses to the skin before following up with little bites. He rocked into her harder, faster, his breathing coming in harsh pants, groans. And her screams… Her screams were like music to him. “Don’t stop.”

Her nails dug into his skin as she bounced along his length, her screams seeming to grow louder at his encouragement. Some more aware part of her mind worried she might be getting too loud, but she dismissed it. There was something else far more pressing. The more she felt of him, the more familiar he seemed. Her hands slid up from his arse to feel the skin beneath his jacket and shirts. Fingertips sliding up as far as she could reach, then nails scratching downward. And even as she kept her own brutal rhythm, a buzzing began in her ears. That familiar feeling… It had always been there, since she first met the Doctor. But something was wrong now… Images flashed in her mind at rapid speed. Always the same face, sometimes entwined as they were now, sometimes not. Sometimes it was gentle, sometimes rough. She thought at first they were fantasies, things she’d thought about doing for some time now. But she soon realized they were memories. When had they done this before? They hadn’t, she realized. This man was different from the one(s) she was remembering. The first had saved her…the other, in a sense, saved the other. Who in turn helped her escape. That was how she ended up here, now in the arms of this version of her lover. As the final revelation hit her, her body tensed, her wings sprouted from her back and she quieted. Her inner muscles fluttered around his cock and she screamed one last time as she came. “Jamie…” she whispered harshly before her eyes rolled up and she passed out in the Doctor’s arms.

The Time Lord froze, caught her before she could injure herself. _Shit. Shitshitshit._ He slipped out of her, quickly tucked himself back in his trousers, then tried to gently shake her awake. All the while he was puzzling over why she’d said that name… and why she seemed so familiar to him. Had he met her in one of his previous travels? No, he would have remembered her, he was sure of it. So why…?

Unless… No. He would have remembered that—would have remembered using the Chameleon Arch—and he didn’t.

But what other option was there?

She stirred in his arms, snuggled closer as she turned her head to nuzzle into his neck. “Five more minutes, baby,” she mumbled sleepily into the side of his neck.

 _Wha—?_ “No. Anj, you passed out on me.” Even so, he couldn’t resist stroking her hair, then running his fingers over the edges of her wings. “You might want to hide these before the locals see you.”

A shiver ran through her as he ran his fingers through her hair and over her wings. She smiled against his neck as she slowly pulled back. Looking around, her smile fell as she realized their compromising position. “I…I thought I was dreaming. What happened?” she asked as she changed back to her human form. “I had…visions? Memories, maybe? But…it doesn’t make sense.”

“Why don’t you tell me?” he asked, expression sharpening. “Maybe I can help.”

Her brows furrowed in concentration. “This…this was our first time? Wasn’t it?” she asked. “Because that’s what my visions were. Or…or memories. Us, you and me. Together. It had to be you, didn’t it? ‘Twins’ aren’t exact, there’s always something that’s different. This man I’m with in my memories…he looks _exactly_ like you.”

“D’you mind if I take a look?” he asked her. He wanted to, badly, but figured he might as well ask her permission first instead of barging into her mind.

She looked up at him warily for a moment, but then nodded her assent. She never let anyone into her mind before. No one but this Jamie, a forgotten memory. And that was rare, if she could trust her own mind right now.

The instant the Doctor had her consent, he placed his fingers on her temples and concentrated. In her memories he could see… _him_ , or someone who looked uncannily like him. And yet…

She gasped when she felt him enter her mind. Memories began to play out like an old silent film, though she could hear a song play in the distance. One they had danced to before…

_“Beneath the Willow tree_  
_She beckons me deep inside._  
_An Autumn’s chill witches spell.  
_ _By candlelight Legends cry.”_

Funny that they were dancing under a Willow tree in the middle of Autumn. She could feel it, as if it were happening now. Could feel him mouthing the words against her skin.

_“So sad the Ghost_  
_Behind her precious smile._  
_So sad her haunted head.  
_ _Blood covers Time._

_On and on it goes._  
_The Devil’s play  
_ _Drift away.”_

Tied—quite literally, to her lover yet not lover. Same face but crueler. He had never truly hurt her, but he was a far cry from her love. And then one day he just…let her go.

_“Alone._  
_She’s alone again._  
_Alone._  
_She’s alone again.  
_ _Roses fade”_

She wakes, finding herself surrounded by broken shards of a mirror. Shards she can only see her reflection in. Why would she expect to see anything else, she wonders? She startles when she notices her black wings in one of the shards, and again when she automatically shifted to human form. Some part of her mind tells her it’s a safety mechanism. But it’s too late, she realizes. She’s been discovered.

_“Stare into my eyes forever._  
_Let me take you in my arms._  
_Dance with me out in the garden_  
_Where tomorrow never comes._  
_Follow me into the Darkness_  
_Where the Nightmares never fade._  
_Whisper dreams my Fallen Angel  
_ _From which you will never wake.”_

He scared her, properly terrified her. This…Time Traveler who seemed so familiar. Why did he look so familiar? It was a question that would never leave her. Sometimes he would look at her as if he recognized her as well. Sometimes he would look at her as if she were his prey. Though as they traveled together, learned his patterns and her own abilities, she became less afraid of him. Though he did still scare her sometimes. Sometimes she still wanted to run away from him. But then he would turn hopeful or mournful eyes on her.

_“Please stay.”_

And she knew she could never really leave him.

The Doctor broke the connection, stumbled back and stared at her with wide eyes. He had no memory of that happening… but at the same time, it had all seemed so familiar, had conjured up a strong sense of déjà vu.

The foreign-yet-familiar haunting melody continued to play in his head and refused to leave. Gradually he became aware that his heartrates had increased. Once he was aware of that fact, they slowed to their normal four-beat rhythm.

He swallowed, knew he had to force the question out even though he didn’t want to hear the answer:

“Who are you to me?”

“Lover. I think… Maybe more.” She furrowed her brows in concentration as she tried to remember more details. “I…I was torn from you before anything more could be. Your doppelganger stole me. No… Yes… ” she fumbled, trying to remember.

He frowned, lightly placed a hand on her forearm. “We can figure it out later. Right now, let’s just get back to the TARDIS.”

Anjelika nodded, readjusted her clothes and took his hand, letting him lead the way back to their home.

The instant the both of them were back on his Ship, the Doctor sent them into the Vortex with quick, practiced movements. Then he turned to Anjelika. “Where do you want to do this? The, um… conversation? Library? Here?”

“Um…library, I think,” she replied, half uncertain. Here, might have been the better choice, but she had a feeling it was going to be a long conversation. Taking a deep breath, she braved leading the way.


End file.
